Backgrounds
Adventurer You come from a family background of adventuring. It could be that your mother or father were adventurers, or that one of your grandparents adventured in their youth. You have an understanding of how adventuring works and you have learned some things through tales told by one of your family members. Examples Maybe your parents were adventurers Maybe you were rescued by a group of adventurers who then raised you Maybe being an adventurer is a respectable profession in your homeland Maybe you ran away at a young age to become an adventurer Maybe you grew up in an adventurers guild hall Maybe you're just starting out new and fresh to the profession Whatever the case is, you are willing and able to do work that nobody in their right mind would even consider. As the child of an adventurer, you have likely traveled extensively, encountered violence and death, are comfortable around magic, and have likely heard of many a strange, terrible, and wonderful things. Many professional adventurers use a sort of professional slang or jargon resembling game terms, such as referring to people by their perceived "level", or ranking enemies by supposed "challenge ratings" and you are familiar with this slang. What set you on this path? Was it the stories they told or the call of wealth and fame? Do your adventurer parents approve of this calling? Are you just a mercenary or are you a true adventurer? Skill Proficiencies: '''Athletics or Acrobatics, and Insight or Perception '''Tool Proficiencies: '''Thieves' Tools. '''Languages: '''You may speak two exotic languages, or you may be fully literate with one standard language. '''Equipment: '''A wooden training sword, a set of traveler's clothes, a small pouch containing 5gp, a shovel, a crowbar, one trophy, (such as a trinket from PHB p.160) one cloak. '''Party Role No adventurer is as great as the party, for no adventurer is quite alike. They must depend on the unique talents and tactics of their party to succeed in their dangerous world. Feature: Beloved Outcast You can always find a job, but somehow you can never find a place to sleep. People know you're good for the work, but the fact that you are indicates that you're probably not the sort of person they want to have around. People view adventurers in a mixed light with conflicting values. On the one hand, most adventurers are nothing more than murderous, grave-robbing vagrants. On the other hand, who else will rob that grave and murder those local bullies for you? Most common folk consider adventurers to be dangerous, unpredictable, and probably insane... But in a world filled with slavers, mad cults, dragons, walking dead, pit fiends, and extradimensional horrors, just about everyone could find a use for a psychotic sell-sword. Adventurers who survive and reach higher renown may find they have a small following of supporters or fans, but even they may cringe at the idea of that adventurer spending an evening in their home. Most adventurers by profession are members of an adventurers guild through which they can readily attain professional work and contacts in the field. Suggested Characteristics Adventurers are quite the varied lot, and ascribing any common traits to them beyond "they adventure" is difficult. Alchemist One or both of your parents was an alchemist in a town or a city as an Alchemist. Maybe working for the ruler of the settlement or for themselves trying to earn a living. Working with chemicals and potions has given you a large array of knowledge of how to make such concoctions. You paid attention and picked up a few things along the way to adulthood and now you can use these skills to make potions, deadly poisons, or primitive explosives (if your DM allows it). Skill Proficiencies: Arcana and Medicine Tool Proficiencies: Alchemist's Supplies Languages: 1 Chosen language Equipment: Alchemist's supplies, 1d4+2 Books on Alchemical Formula, a belt pouch with 2d4 GP and common clothes Feature: Experimenter Based on experiments you observed in your youth, you know where to go when attempting to identify the uses for new components to be used. Feature: Potion Brewer During the course of a rest you may make an intelligence check to make a potion of any rarity. The DC of this roll depends on the rarity of the potion you intend to make (Magic items): DC10 for common, DC15 for uncommon, DC20 for rare, and DC25 for very rare. You must be unbound and have access to your alchemical supplies to make use of this ability. Before attempting to make any potion you must have immediate access to the material components (if any) of the spell that the potion most resembles (potion of healing=cure wounds etc.) Suggested Characteristics '''Alchemists pride themselves on making more effective concoctions, you will always strive and spend your spare time trying to make yours more effective. '''Apothecary You or someone in your family have studied the myriad illnesses and ailments of the mortal body as well as the treatments for each. You know which herbs can soothe a fever and which oils can help prevent the pox. Not all medicine is good for the body, though: you have also learned which toxins can stop the heart or drive a man to madness. You know how to manufacture and refine all of these things, and you make a living dispensing tonics and tinctures to those in need. In a pinch you can even perform minor medical procedures, although these things are better left to a proper surgeon. Skill Proficiencies: Medicine, Nature Tool Proficiencies: Herbalism kit. Languages: One of your choice. Equipment: Herbalism kit, a merchant’s scale, a set of common clothes, and a belt pouch containing 10 gp. Feature: Medical Profession You have a reputation as a healer of the sick, and are often called upon by those who are diseased or injured. You can usually gain an audience with anyone who needs treatment — even if protocol would normally prevent you from doing so — simply by agreeing to offer your assistance. By spending a few moments examining a chemical — a vial of liquid, a packet of ground powder, or the like — you can determine whether the substance is intended to harm or heal (or neither). This examination does not reveal any specific information about the substance(such as that a powder is actually an inhaled poison, or that it paralyzes its victim), only that it is either harmful or helpful to those that it is used on. Suggested Characteristics Apothecaries are defined by their attention to detail. Because so many of the illnesses they treat often have similar symptoms, they are careful about the things they say and the questions they ask, always looking to gather precise and accurate information. They tend towards cleanliness and organization, as they need to keep their tools sterile and their supplies ready at all times. City Guard City Guards come from all walks of life, whether they be born into it, a retired solider or mercenary, a reformed criminal or perhaps just your average citizen in need of a job. They form the back bone of law and order but also form an effective fighting unit in the event of a siege or bandit raid. Garrisons vary wildly depending on location and culture. Some are the perfect aspiration of honor and justice while others are little better than enforcers for the local ruler. Important things for a City Guard to consider are: How did your father/mother end up a guard? What city are you from? Why did you leave? What was their garrison like? Skill Proficiencies: Athletics or Acrobatics and Insight or Investigation Tool Proficiencies: Musical Instrument – Horn Languages: Choose one Standard Language Equipment: Instrument-Horn, a set of common clothes, City Insignia on a necklace, pair of shackles and 2 keys, Guards Cloak and a belt pouch containing 10gp. During your father/mother's time as a guardsman what duties did they most frequently carry out? Feature: One of the Guard When in a city or town you can always find food and a place to sleep with the local guards garrison. The local Guards will be hesitant to start a fight with you and are likely to come to your aid in a fight, the guards will also believe you except in the face of overwhelming evidence or under the command of a superior. For this effect to apply you must be in a city that you would be recognized as the offspring of a Guard, this is decided by the DM. Suggested Characteristics City Guards end up in their line of work for all manner of reasons so their personalities and flaws are often as varied as the citizens they protect. Diplomat You were raised in the home of a diplomat, a person appointed by a nation to conduct diplomacy with one or more other nations. The main functions of diplomats are; representation and protection of the interests and nationals of the sending nation; initiation and facilitation of strategic agreements; treaties and conventions; promotion of information; trade and commerce; technology; and friendly relations. Seasoned diplomats of international repute may be members of an international committee, or be employed by multinational companies for their experience in management and negotiating skills. Diplomats are members of foreign services and diplomatic corps of various nations of the world. Diplomats are the oldest form of any of the foreign policy institutions of the state, predating by centuries foreign ministers and ministerial offices. Skill Proficiencies: Persuasion, Insight Languages: 2 of your choice Equipment: A set of fine clothes, a quill and bottle of ink, a blank treaty, and a belt pouch containing 15 gp Diplomatic Rank Diplomats have different specializations, and traits are often also present in their adventuring careers. What did you do during your time as a diplomat? Feature: Diplomatic Immunity '''In peaceful foreign lands that recognize your family name and your place of origin, you may use your status as a child of a diplomat to avoid penalties for minor crimes, and you may not be attacked by soldiers or guards. You may procure audience with various officials and nobles by using your family title, though they are less likely to meet with you directly if you are not on official business. If you are ever publicly arrested in a foreign land, your nation will likely negotiate your return if this is both possible and desired by them. Abuse of this power will mean that it will be ignored or revoked. '''Flaw E'xpatriate ' (Clerics and Paladins Only) The Expatriate is a holy person, be it a cleric or paladin, that has become disillusioned with either the government or the religious order they belonged to and left that organization to move on as an independent. Rather than take their orders from a government official or a religious leader, they now follow the edicts of their god or goddess, cutting out the middle man, so to speak. They are highly suspicious of government and organized religion and rarely accept a mission handed down from those two entities, preferring to do “what is right” by themselves and their moral beliefs. In using this background, it can be used as a child of an expatriate or as an expatriate themselves, but this will need to be explained in the character’s backstory in full. Skill Proficiencies: Insight and Religion Tool Proficiencies: Blacksmithing tools (armor repair) Equipment: Explorer’s Pack, pouch with 10 gp, canon (bible) of their chosen deity, small tent and 1 vial of holy water. Feature: Hero of the People '''Though they no longer follow the orders of any particular organization, their past deeds and actions have made them a hero of the people (perhaps not in the literal sense). While interacting with the common people, the Expatriate gains proficiency in Persuasion (If they do not have proficiency in Persuasion. If they have proficiency, they gain double proficiency. If they have double proficiency, they gain an additional +2 to their skill check). While interacting with government officials or religious order members, they suffer a penalty to Persuasion equal to their proficiency bonus. '''Hunter You are a hunter. Whether you hunt oddities or normal animals, you have become adept at tracking, predicting, and killing your chosen prey. Skill Proficiencies: Choose two from Nature, Stealth, Animal Handling and Survival Tool Proficiencies: Leather worker's tools, and Herbalism kit or Poisoner's kit Languages: Language of your chosen prey, if they don't have one you can choose one language. Equipment: Herbalism kit or Poisoner's kit, Skinning knife, Leather worker's tools, a trophy from your best hunt (i.e. a bear's claw or deer antlers), and an animal companion. Specialization Feature: Hunter Merchant You know how to sell pelts, antlers, heads, and meat from your prey for the most you can get out of them. (sell them for twice the normal price) Alternate Feature: Hunter Scavenger You know how to scavenge and use every part of an animal, you can cook and eat the meat, make knifes out of antlers, and make clothes and blankets out of pelts. You also can make them into rations easily. It takes you half the time to make rations then someone else. Creating the rations requires a fire(for smoking meat) nuts and berries, and some sort of package. Innkeeper Growing up within the walls of an inn, throughout your entire life, you've heard of the grand adventures by grander adventurers, and from the amount of heroes that pass through your family Inn you've finally become fed up, and have decided to start up the adventuring life of your own, with from what you've rangled up spare from lost property to using card games to earn a little extra gold, you saved up enough to begin your adventure, leaving the Inn to your parents, you set out and begin a new chapter in your life. Skill Proficiencies: Persuasion, Insight Tool Proficiencies: Brewer's Supplies or Cook's Untensils Languages: One of your choice Equipment: Brewer's Supplies or Cook's Utensils, One bottle of alcohol of your choice, The deed of the Inn you own, A flask with alcohol of your choice, and a pouch with 15 gold Innkeeper Trait Your parents built this establishment from the ground up and have learnied a few tricks on the way, from honing your skills in a fight to keeping your ears open for news and gossip, over the years you've developed a certain skill. Specialization Suggested Characteristics Librarian You spent a great deal of time at the library in your town and village before you had begun to adventure out into the world beyond. In that time you had read a lot and gained a few skills from all your reading. What had driven you away from the library? Was it a search for knowledge? A must to see the world the books described? Or was it something else that caused you to leave? Honestly, it was all three wrapped in one. You left with the skills you earned from the books may help you in this quest and your adventuring party. Why you left is a secret only you and the DM know and one you will share with your party once you have travelled a fourth's nigh away from your village and are sure they are trust worth with such information. Skill Proficiencies: Arcana, History Languages: one exotic Language of your choice Equipment: A tome or text (about a great war, person, or Artifact), 5 sheets of parchment, an ink bottle, a feather pen, a set of common clothes and a pouch containing 10 gp. Feature: Researcher When you attempt to learn or recall a piece of lore, if you do not know that information, you often know where and from whom you can obtain it. Usually, this information comes from a library, scriptorium, university, or a sage or other learned person or creature. When you hear a creature speaking, you can identify exactly what language it is using, but cannot translate it if you aren't proficient in the language. Your DM might rule that the knowledge you seek is secreted away in an almost inaccessible place, or that it simply cannot be found. Unearthing the deepest secrets of the multiverse can require an adventure or even a whole campaign. Suggested Characteristics Monastic At a young age you were brought to the monastery. You have little to no memory of your old life. You have trained with your brothers and sisters for as long as you can remember. This background is specific to Monks. It is for The Monk who has spent most of his childhood and all his adult life in the monastery. Work with your DM to flesh out your specific monastery. Add what races and Genders are members. Add its location and area of influence. Skill Proficiencies: Athletics, Perception Tool Proficiencies: One type of Artisan's Tools (Choose one appropriate for your monastery) Languages: One of your choice Equipment: A set of artisan's tools, Monastic symbol(ie. beads,ring, necklace), Clothes, Pouch with 10 gp. Feature: Monastic Influence '''While in the Area where the monastery has influence people will tend to be helpful and friendly to the monk and his party. '''Suggested Characteristics Monks tend to be quiet around strangers but within the walls of their monastery they tend to be a lot more open. Again this may depend on exactly what type of monastery the player and DM create (ie. vows of silence, monastic brewery, ect.) Smuggler You have spent your life hiding in the darkness, making shady deals behind closed doors. What led you to engage in a life of crime? Do you crave the thrill of lawbreaking, or did you enter the profession to pay off a debt, risking your hide on behalf of a less than honorable noble? A smuggler is an individual trained in the art of acquisition, a professional thug who can deliver anything, for a price. Smugglers tend to be more bold criminals than most, preferring bribery or distraction over subterfuge and stealth. But the real question is why did you stop? Were you apprehended? Have a change of heart? Was your method no longer viable? For whatever reason, you have left your old life in favor of a life of adventure. Skill Proficiencies: Deception, Sleight of Hand, or Stealth (choose 2) Tool Proficiencies: Forgery kit Languages: One of your choice Equipment: One set of hooded common clothes, backpack with hidden compartment, forgery kit, and a belt pouch containing 15 gp. Smuggled Item Speciality A smuggler is no good without illicit goods to transport! Roll on the table below or work with your DM to define another category of controlled substances your character tends to acquire. You can choose what smuggled item was your speciality, based on the following choices: Addictive Substances, Alchemical Ingredients/Potions, Exotic Creatures, Discounted Wares, Weaponry, and Antiquities. Then you choose a favored method of smuggling those goods from the list provided: Hidden compartments in a barrel, Loose footboard on a ship, Secret tunnels, or by Portals. Feature: Careful Selection '''Some close brushes with the law have taught you that not every city guard can be bribed, and some people are simply too keen to miss minute discrepancies. This feature allows you to study a person and gain insight into whether or not they would accept a bribe, or to pick up on whether they are exceptionally more perceptive than you. It does not reveal how expensive a bribe may be for a given situation, however. '''Alternate Feature: Trained Eye '''Extensive practice concealing at items has given you an uncanny ability to tell when someone is hiding something. Whether someone is telling a half-truth or actively hiding a dagger in their belt, you can always tell when there is more to a person than meets the eye. '''Suggested Characteristics ''Smugglers are a highly charismatic and highly diverse bunch. They cover a wide variety of personalities, ranging from the boisterous street hawker with a "special selection" to the burly sailor who brazenly sells his wares after bribing the guards to look away. Your traits should reflect the tactics you see yourself using.